Cat, Sakuras and you
by Nathalie.S
Summary: Su voz era suavecita, como la de un ratón. Aunque claro, los ratones no hablaban y mucho menos tartamudean.
1. Chapter 1

_**Título**__: _

_Cat, Sakuras and you._

_**Pareja**__: Sasuke U./ Hinata H._

_**Edad:**__ 8/9 años_

_**Tipo**__: Two-shot (Máximo 4 capitulos)_

_**Agradecimientos**: A mi adorada beta, **Hinamori Uchiha.** ¡Muchas gracias :)!. FELIZ DIA PERÚ._

_**Advertencia**__: No tiene concordancia con el manga, no hay plan de golpe de estado, no hay masacre Uchiha. Son una familia Feliz._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Era de tarde en la aldea. Las hojas de cerezo, pequeñas flores de tono rosas, caían partidas —por culpa del viento— en las orillas de las veredas. El parque, embelesado de pequeños listones y cintas decorativas, parecía compartir un poco de la emoción que azotaba a todos los pobladores de Konoha: El festival de _Hanami_

Aunque claro, no todos estaban conscientes de ello.

—Oh Sasu, vamos, será divertido. —La mujer sonrió con suavidad, era muy hermosa. Vestía un kimono azul claro con destellos blancos y lilas, tenía su oscuro cabello amarrado en dos trenzas.

—No, me quedaré a esperar a Itachi —el pequeño Sasuke se cruzó de brazos mientras veía como su madre le besaba la frente. Los Uchiha era una de las familias más importantes de toda la villa, por lo que tenían uno de los mejores sitios reservados para contemplar la exquisitez de la flor tradicional de Japón, Sakura.

—Pero de seguro que aún no llega de su misión —aseguró— además él sabe donde estaremos, así que cuando llegue nos alcanzará. —Trató de convencerlo con su melodiosa voz.

El niño desvió la mirada hacia la ventana de su habitación. Tenía una expresión de tristeza marcada en sus oscuros ojos.

—Pero él me lo prometió —susurró bajito mientras fruncía el seño. Mikoto, su madre, trató de formar una sonrisa en un intento de animarlo, pero de sus labios sólo brotó una mueca amarga.

Aparte de ella, Itachi era al único al cual Sasuke le tenía confianza, aunque la relación obviamente era diferente. Itachi era su hermano.

Para el pequeño moreno, el mayor de los Uchiha era símbolo de competencia, de adoración, de perfección. Antes, siempre que podían, trataban de pasar tiempo juntos, sin embargo ahora que su hermano había ascendido a ANBU, eso era casi imposible.

No tenía tiempo de jugar, de practicar, ni de hablar de cosas tan triviales o siquiera pelear como cualquier hermano. El estaba cambiando. Y Mikoto sabía el por qué.

Fugaku, desde siempre tenía grandes expectativas para su progenitor. Es por eso que concentraba toda su atención en él, dejando a un lado a su menor hijo, como a un trapo sucio, un estorbo viviente.

Al principio la actitud agria de su padre le afecto, pero luego se fue acostumbrando a la idea de ser alguien inexistente frente a sus ojos, además, el vínculo especial que tenía con Itachi logró opacar considerablemente aquél hueco vacío que había dejado en su corazón.

Pero ahora que el mayor se estaba distanciando… no sabía qué hacer.

—Puedes esperarlo —dijo con la voz más dulce que haya podido surgir de sus labios. Su hijo la observó con los ojos repentinamente iluminados—. Iré a encontrarme con tu padre en el parque de la plaza, cuando venga Itachi, vienen enseguida. —El niño sonrió con gratitud mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir la mano de su madre revolverle con suavidad sus cabellos.

—Gracias —respondió—. Esperaré a Itachi en el parque de en frente.

—Ten cuidado —dijo mientras alisaba el kimono azul marino de su hijo—. Adiós Sasu-kun —susurró mientras le besaba nuevamente la frente. Esta vez, el Uchiha no opuso resistencia.

Cuando escuchó el "crack" de la puerta de salida, que indicaba la partida de su madre, el moreno se arrodilló en el piso, e inclinándose por debajo de su cama sacó una caja de cartón vieja.

Abrió el empaque y tomó entre sus manos una foto de su hermano y él juntos. No puedo evitar sentir un calorcito dentro de sí, cuanto lo extrañaba. Sus dedos se deslizaron dibujando la silueta de ambos, en lo que parecía ser un risco.

De repente, su vista paro hacia otra caja de color más oscuro, en donde diviso unas pequeñas garritas sobresaliendo

—Mao. —El pequeño gato maulló al escuchar la voz de su dueño. Al igual que Sasuke, tenía unos grandes y singulares ojos, cubiertos de un color oscuro. El niño lo cargó en sus brazos y lo acomodó en su cama, acariciando sus cálidos pelajes.

Lo había encontrado hace unas semanas en el basurero, estaba todo enclenque y sucio. Aún recordaba el momento en que el minino alzo su pequeña cabecita, y en vez de maullar escandalosamente, frotó su mejilla con la de él en un suave ronroneo. Ambos estaban necesitados de amor.

Sus padres jamás le permitirían tener una mascota en la casa, luego del incidente de los peces, ninguno de los Uchiha sería lo suficientemente capaz de aceptar a otro ser bajo su protección. Pero ya era diferente, él ya tenía nueve años y era lo bastantemente capaz de tener bajo su amparo y responsabilidad a un animalito.

Aunque claro, a escondidas.

—Sasuke-kun —el nombrado hipó del susto, guardó a _Mao_ en su caja mientras le dejaba restos de pescado que habían comido la noche anterior.

Rápidamente corrió hacia la ventana, viendo pisos más abajo, a su madre al lado de una mujer de bonitos ojos claros, al ver las señas de ella para que bajara, cerró la ventana y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

—Oka-san, Onne-san. —Saludó mientras se inclinaba levemente en señal de reverencia.

—Yoshi, te presento a mi hijo, Sasuke —la mujer de ojos raros sonrió y se inclinó hasta quedar a la misma altura que el nombrado.

—Es un gusto conocerte —declaró con una sonrisa que hizo ruborizar al infante.

Al igual que su madre, traía un kimono, aunque de tonos morados y azules. Sus cabellos largos eran de un color lila oscuro, casi tocando al negro, su piel nívea la hacía ver más joven de lo que era y sobretodo, aquellos ojos cristalinos, parecidos a los de la luna, eran lo más puro y hermoso que había visto en su vida.

De repente, las miradas de ambas mujeres se centraron en un pequeño bulto que se escondía por detrás de la puerta, Sasuke imitándolas, entrecerró los ojos y vio a un niño de ojos muy parecidos a los de la mujer que se encontraba aun inclinada. Supuso por los rasgos similares, que era su hijo

La mujer que respondía con el nombre Yoshi cuestionó

—¿Segura que no tienes problemas…? —Mikoto interrumpió

—Claro que no —se acercó al oído de su amiga y susurró bajito— además a Sasuke le hace falta pasar con niños de su edad, casi siempre está solo. —Ambas mujeres asintieron con pesar, sus hijos eran iguales en ese aspecto.

—Itachi, mi hijo mayor, vendrá dentro de unos minutos y nos encontraremos, no estarán solos —aseguró ante la expresión de duda de su amiga.

La mujer de ojos claros asintió y retrocedió unos pasos hasta llegar donde la pequeña se escondía.

—Ven —y trayéndola de la mano, se acercaron hacia donde se encontraban ambos. Uchiha Sasuke la observó con una ceja alzada, debido a sus cabellos extremadamente cortos, había jurado que era varón.

La examinó nuevamente, tal vez la oscuridad de la casa había contribuido, puesto que al ver su rostro más de cerca, para nada se parecía a un niño, es más le pareció… ¿linda?

Tenía unas largas y pobladas pestañas, su piel pálida la hacía ver como una muñequita de porcelana y aquel rubor en sus mejillas le daba vida a su rostro, haciéndola ver inocente y pequeña. En efecto, era una niña.

—Hinata, el es mi hijo Sasuke —señaló al pequeño Uchiha que aún se encontraba sorprendido, la infante observó con sus grandes ojos luna al nombrado y luego, girándose levemente donde su madre le preguntó con timidez.

—¿E-es ni-niña? —ambas mujeres abrieron los ojos como platos, la señora Uchiha se ruborizó y se imaginó a su hijo de mujer. No pensó mucho. A decir verdad, los rasgos suaves y sus largos cabellos la hacían ver como una. En cambio, la señora Hyuuga desvió la mirada hacia sus pies, conteniendo la risa.

A sólo a unos pasos, Sasuke mantenía expresión de perro muerto y había jurado que si no fuera por las damas presentes, hubiera vomitado en ese mismo instante —"_¿Cómo podía confundirlo con una niña?"_

Luego de unos segundos, Yoshi fue la primera en reponerse.

—No hija —la voz se le quebraba, estaba segura de que en cualquier momento iba a estallar en risas—. E-es niño

La niña al darse cuenta de su error se inclinó en un ángulo de noventa grados y repitió con voz atropellada—: Go-Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, y-yo en verdad lo siento —su rostro se encontraba rojo de la vergüenza. Se sentía una tonta al confundirlo.

—No te preocupes —Mikoto le sonrió—. ¿Verdad Sasuke?

El niño al verse nombrado, recobró el color y frunció el seño —"¿_Cómo podía confundirlo con una molestosa niña?"—_ pensó, iba a responderle ciertas cosas pero al ver la expresión de su madre, sólo dijo:

—Si —la niña notó el aura de venganza que rodeaba al Uchiha. Tragó saliva mientras su piel adquiría un leve tono morado.

—Hina-chan —acarició con ternura sus mejillas pintadas de un color rosa—. Se buena niña ¿vale?

Y con un beso en la frente, ambas mujeres se despidieron de sus hijos.

Había pasado ya unos minutos desde que sus progenitoras se habían ido, y ambos seguían en el mismo lugar, sin mover ni un solo músculo. Hinata, incomoda por las miradas penetrantes del niño, se aventuró a hablar.

—H-hol…

—No me hables —interrumpió con voz cortante. El rostro de Hinata pasó de morado a verde. Ciertamente iba a hacer un día muy largo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Título**__:_

_Cat, Sakuras and you._

_**Pareja**__: Sasuke U./ Hinata H._

_**Edad:**__ 8/9 años_

_**Tipo**__: 3/ 4 capítulos._

_**Advertencia**__: No tiene concordancia con el manga. Leve OoC por parte de los personajes, _en verdad trato de mantener las personalidades, pero si notan algún cambio en el aspecto de los protagonistas, aquí les va la advertencia.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 2. Mí Mao, tú Mao.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El pequeño moreno caminó a grandes zancadas hacia su habitación, sin importarle si la niña rara lo seguía o no.

Total no era de su incumbencia; si quería venir, que fuera, pero tendría por seguro que la ignoraría como a las demás niñas. Y si su decisión era permanecer como una estatua —lo que había estado haciendo los últimos minutos—, pues mejor para él.

Dejaría de ser un estorbo.

—Sa-sasuke-san —su voz era suavecita, como la de un ratón. Aunque claro, los ratones no hablaban y mucho menos tartamudeaban.

—¿Sa-sasuke-san? —Repitió la niña al no ver respuesta de su acompañante. El infante de cabellos rebeldes levantó la cabeza y la giró hacia un costado, viendo por sobre sus hombros la figura encorvada y dubitativa de la Hyuuga, que mantenía la vista baja concentrada en sus dedos, que se movían frenéticamente chocando uno contra otro.

Inevitablemente, la palabra "ternura" se le vino a la mente.

—Ven. —La voz fue tosca, sombría, pero raramente cándida.

—H-hai —la niña movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

El niño parpadeó levemente, la palabra había salido sin que lo pudiera evitar, ¿acaso sus reflejos andaban mal?, negó rápidamente ante ese pensamiento, era imposible siendo uno de los más hábiles en su clase. Luego la observó nuevamente, todo en ella parecía gritar "kawai". Tal vez ese era el motivo.

—¿Pa-pasa algo? —sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, fue un breve lapso, sin embargo fue suficiente para que un suave, casi invisible tono rosa, se apoderara de sus mejillas. Pero a Sasuke no se le escapaba nada, y al ver que los pómulos de la niña se coloreaban, opto a ignorarlo y pasarlo por alto. En verdad no quería creer que fuera una de esas locas niñas de la escuela que lanzaban suspiros y lo acosaban en todo momento.

—Nada —respondió con los ojos cerrados.

Ambos luego de subir las escaleras, se detuvieron en la puerta de al frente. Mentira, el único que se detuvo fue Sasuke. Hinata había chocado con él, por ende también paró.

—E-es incre-increible —comentó con asombro, y en efecto lo era. La habitación de Sasuke era todo lo contrario a lo que ella pensaba. De tonos oscuros y grises, su cuarto más parecía de un adolescente que de un niño.

—Hn —se encogió de hombros, ya estaba acostumbrado a comentarios de ese tipo. Era un niño diferente, lo sabía.

—Y-yo, pienso que es o-original —susurró en voz baja mientras palpaba uno de los poster que rodeaban el lugar—. E-es ¿Yin & White?

El Uchiha abrió los ojos y giró abruptamente hacia donde se encontraba la morena —¿Los conoces?—, preguntó sorprendido, pero relajando de inmediato su expresión. La niña asintió con timidez y curvó sus labios en una suave sonrisa, asegurándolo.

—C-claro, es mi banda f-favo-favorita —agregó mientras observaba con anhelo al vocalista—. S-su música, a pe-pesar de s-ser al-algo ruidosa, te llega al alma —levantó la vista, cruzando ambos sus miradas, mas esta vez, Sasuke no notó ningún rastro de inseguridad en ellos.

De él podía entenderse, tenía un hermano adolescente, por lo que los gustos en ocasiones se contagiaban.

No obstante… ¿ella?

¿Qué fue lo que la guió hacia esto?, ¿cómo podía gustarle una música de ese tipo? La analizó de pies a cabeza, tenía aspecto de nena ingenua, infantil e inocente. Todo esto era tan disparejo y confuso.

Además, aumentándole todas esas ridiculeces de normas, protocolos, costumbres e ideologías del clan Hyuuga, caracterizados por aquellos llamativos ojos blancos. Era casi imposible que una niña que vivía bajo ese entorno y esas influencias se adentrara en algo así.

La palabra "rara" le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

De repente, un ruido parecido a la de un chillido se escuchó retumbar en la habitación.

—¿Q-qué fue eso? —Cuestionó mientras se ponía de puntillas al ver que Sasuke obstaculizaba su campo de visión.

—Nada —movió con exageración ambos brazos, mientras hizo una mueca que se definía como una sonrisa. Sin embargo, ante un pequeño descuido del Uchiha, la morena pudo inclinarse hacia un costado de su hombro y ver aquello que tanto trataba de esconder.

Hinata distinguió entre las ropas y cosas amontonadas por debajo de la cama unos largos y finos bigotes junto con una rosadita y pequeña nariz, que parecía olisquear algo.

—¡Q-que lindo!, ¿e-es un gato? —Preguntó al ver que nuevamente Sasuke se interpuso en su camino.

—No —mintió mientras fruncía el seño. No podía darse el lujo de ser descubierto y mucho menos por una niña, que bien podría o no, contarle a su madre. Si lo hacía, tendría que despedirse de Mao y tenía por seguro que luego, a Hinata o como se llamara, le haría la vida imposible

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, la morena contestó atropelladamente:

—N-no se lo contaré a na-nadie —hizo la señal de la cruz y agregó—: Lo p-prometo.

Tras ser examinada por la mirada meticulosa de Sasuke, aceptó

—Si lo haces, te juro que me vengaré —fue un milagro que pudiera sostener la mirada oscura y ensombrecida del azabache. Y cuando éste dejó de mirarla, abrió levemente sus labios mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro y junto a este toda su tensión—. Se llama Mao —comentó mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en el pelaje del animal. Hinata, que aún se mantenía a cierta distancia, preguntó:

—¿P-puedo verlo? —El niño se giró y la observó con expresión de duda.

—Le teme a las personas, es una suerte que yo le agrade —afirmó mientras fruncía los labios, aun recordaba la vez que Itachi se inclinó por debajo de su cama para sacar una de sus chamarras. "Es un ratón" tuvo que mentirle, aunque obviamente al final descubrió la verdad. Ningún roedor en el mundo, por más genéticamente raro que fuera, podía haberle causado esas cicatrices que seguramente serían de por vida.

—N-no te preocupes. —La niña, sin permiso de nadie, se inclinó hacia la caja y quedó hipnotizada por aquellos ojos oscuros que lo observaban con familiaridad.

—Camellia —murmuró mientras de sus labios brotaba una enorme sonrisa, la gata maulló al escuchar su nombre.

El Uchiha quedó confundido al ver como la minina se abalanzaba hacia ella. Las imágenes pasaron por su cabeza como cámara lenta, tortuosamente lenta.

De repente se sintió idiota por no comprender lo que pasaba. ¿Camellia?, ¿Quién era esa?, se llamaba "Mao", y era suyo. Vociferó débilmente, pero no respondía.

—"_¿Mao?"—._ ¿Por qué ella lo acariciaba y lo mimaba como si en verdad fuese su dueña?

Tenía tantas preguntas, tantas cosas que decirle, pero en su confusión y ansiedad lo único que pudo sacar a brote fue el tartamudeo de una pregunta que le pareció descolocada y estúpida.

—¿Que dijiste? —La niña la observó con las mejillas coloreadas, la gata hizo lo mismo, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su regazo.

Sasuke se sintió ajeno a la escena.

—Ca-camellia es mi g-gatita —su voz tembló al notar la expresión de ira en el rostro del Uchiha.

—No —su voz sonó extrañamente cruda, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza—. ¡Es mi gata, yo la encontré! —En un intento desesperado, cogió con rudeza el lomo de la felina, atrayéndola con posesión hacia su pecho. El animal lanzó un lastimero maullido mientras forcejeaba en los brazos del pequeño, que sorprendido por la hostilidad de su mascota, la soltó.

—E-es mía. —Trató de sustentar la niña. Camellia se acercó a su arrodillada dueña, enroscándose en una de sus piernas—. S-Sasuke-san… —Murmuró.

Una serie de sensaciones golpeaban el pecho palpitante del azabache. Sus labios empezaron a temblar repentinamente, se sentía devastado. Sintió pena, aún no podía creer que el gato le pertenecía a otro y peor, sintió ira al saberle amargo cómo alguien tan cruel pudiese abandonar a tal angelical animalito en la calle, ¿Qué derecho tenía para hacer semejante crueldad?

No importaba si la Hyuuga era su dueña, lastimar una vida inocente era un crimen que no le estaba permitido. ¿Acaso no le importaba el dolor de aquél pobre gatito?

En un arrebato de furia, la tomó de los hombros. Ante la expresión aterrada de la Hyuuga, exclamó: —¡¿Por qué lo dejaste en la calle  
?... Tú…—. Su voz se tornó de repente seca, fría; tanto que la morena sintió miedo.

—Y-yo, yo no la abandone. —Se apresuró a decir—. S-se me escapó —entrecerró sus ojos de luna, la presión que ejercía Sasuke en sus hombros dolía—. L-la he estado buscando p-por s-semanas —tartamudeó con pequeñas lagrimitas a punto de emerger.

—¿Cómo podría creerte?, los Hyuugas prohíben estrictamente la posesión de animales domésticos. —Lo sabía de primera mano al tratar ingresar, hace unos años atrás, un canario rojo que luego fue decomisado en plena ceremonia a la cual su familia y otras importantes parentelas habían asistido. El sermón no duro más de dos horas.

—B-bueno… —Sasuke optó por dejar de sujetarla antes de que se soltase a llorar, lo último que quería era un melodrama—. Y-yo… lo e-escondí —murmuró con hilo de voz.

Sus ojos, ahora cristalizados se dirigieron a la frente de Sasuke, no sería capaz de mirarlo, pero por respeto debía hacer el intento de siquiera mantener la mirada hacia su persona. El Uchiha no vio ningún rastro de falsedad en sus palabras, por lo que suspiró mientras se desordenaba sus cabellos rebeldes.

—"_Ella es todo un lio"_. —Pensó. La apariencia de niña buena, leal y torpe era simplemente una faceta de ella, eso era seguro—. No pareces ser alguien en contra de las normas. —Se aventuró a decir, mientras la examinaba ante cualquier señal de duda. Sin embargo, el único gesto visible fue un furioso sonrojo.

—Y-yo, yo no quería hacerlo… sólo que m-me dio pena —bajó la mirada hacia el animal, que lo veía con inocencia—. E-estaba igual de solo que yo —sonrió con tristeza mientras acariciaba su pequeña cabeza.

El silencio gobernó el lugar.

Soledad, una palabra con gran significado.

Aunque claro, desde el entendimiento de un niño.

Camelia y Mao no era más que un solo gato, uno que se encontraba en un gran dilema.

Ella lo necesitaba, tanto o igual que él. Y ese era el problema, no podían simplemente partirlo en dos y solucionar el problema, de otro modo el animal perecería.

Además, se notaba a lenguas de que el pequeño minino se había encariñado con ambos. Y ninguno de ellos tendría la suficiente fuerza de romper ese enlace.

Ni siquiera él sería capaz de hacer semejante maldad.

Loa niños callaron, no había nada más que decir, ¿para qué hacerlo?, ambos sabían de sobra lo que tenía que ocurrir.

No había necesidad de preguntas, pero eso no quitó el hecho de evadir lo inevitable.

—¿Q-quieres ir al parque? —Seria una despedida, silenciosa y efímera, pero eterna en los recuerdos del alma. Sasuke vería por última vez a su Mao, pues luego de ese día, sería solamente Camelia.

—Bien —su voz sonó indiferente, inhumana.

Después de todo, era lo justo. Era el gato de Hinata y por un descuido, se extravió. Él sólo fue un dueño temporal y por más que lo negase, lo quería demasiado. Podría haber sido suyo, pero la verdad es que su dueña no había parado de buscarlo insistentemente, y el motivo por el cual no lo encontraba era porque el gato había estado todo este tiempo con él.

Se encontraban a unos pasos de la puerta, cuando uno de ellos se atrevió a hablar:

—Ten —La Hyuuga trató de entregarle a la felina, poniéndola en sus brazos. Sasuke cerró sus ojos, no sería capaz de verla y es que en verdad, tampoco quería hacerlo. Podía sentir sus ojos humedecerse, y si veía aquellos ojos oscuros y blancos, de seguro se iría a llorar.

"_Llorar no es de hombres" _

Escuchó a la lejanía la imperiosa voz de su padre. _"Idiota_"—pensó, _"llorar es humano."_

—S-si quieres, p-puedes llorar —Hinata levantó los pies en punta, quedando a la misma altura de él al ver los esfuerzos que hacía por aguantar las lagrimas—. Yo…

"_Vete, no eres más que una molestia para tu hermano"_

Mentira. Todo era mentira.

"_Llorar es estúpido"_

Sus ojos se crisparon por unos instantes, sintiendo miles de pequeñas punzadas en su estómago. Pero su rostro seguía impasible, estático.

Algo en él se había roto y no hubo nada que lo evitara.

La figura de Fugaku se tornó en una sombra gris oscura, desapareciendo en pequeños pedazos de recuerdos.

—¡Tonta, no me veas! —Gritó mientras sus ojos se volvían de un agrio tono rojizo. El primer indicio del Sharingan había aparecido sin que él se hubiese dado cuenta—. ¡N-no quiero llorar! —exclamó.

Retrocedió unos pasos, dejando a la gata bruscamente en el suelo.

Él no quería llorar, pero tres gotas de saladas lágrimas lo traicionaron.

Resbalaron por su rostro —por sus mejillas y luego por su mentón— cayendo en el pelaje de la gata, que observaba todo con aire inocente, ajeno a lo que pasaba y sin sospechar que todo lo que estaba pasando giraba en torno a ella.

Hinata abrió los labios, dispuesta a hablar. Fueron apenas 3 palabras, pero que calaron en el torbellino nebuloso que había rodeado el alma del Uchiha.

—Y-yo lo siento —ahora era ella quien lloraba ante los ojos sorprendidos del moreno, que volvieron a ser oscuros—. S-si q-quieres… e-es tuyo, y-yo, yo no quiero verte t-triste por mi culpa. —Tartamudeó mientras las lágrimas descendían con rapidez por sus mejillas. Un sollozo escapó de su garganta al agacharse y entregar con delicadeza, a la minina en sus brazos. Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir culpa, verla así fue un golpe que lo trajo a la realidad.

De repente, Hinata dejó de sollozar.

—Perdona —murmuró Sasuke en voz baja ante la expresión de asombro de la de ojos luna—. "_Ella era alguien rara, diferente…mas no molestosa", _fue estúpido lo que hice —carraspeó mientras se frotaba la mejilla, sus ojos dudaron en mirar al frente.

Ninguno dio alguna muestra de afecto, porque en verdad sabían que no era necesario.

El Uchiha le entregó a la gata en sus temblorosas manos, mientras aspiraba el sutil aroma a lavanda que desprendía sus cabellos.

—Es tuya —Ladeó la cabeza hacia otro lado, estaba demasiado avergonzado por su anterior actitud como para poder verla—.Vamos al parque —asintió.

Ninguno atestó a comentar algo más, temiendo arruinarlo todo…

…Nuevamente.

.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que este capitulo les guste.

He de decir algo, al ver que no podria acabar este proyecto en solo dos capitulos, he decidido alargarlo. Habrá dos capitulos más. En estos dias posteo dos almas, que va a la mitad de su termino.

Besos.

NathalieS (Cambie mi nick, el otro me aburria. lo tenia desde hace 1 año)


End file.
